Restless Dreams
by Tio-Chan
Summary: New Chapter!: He seems to know something about Cecilia, but he keeps running away. So is the story of the Mysterous Boy Mokuba as Pegasus chases him though Silent Hill joined by a woman who looks much like his dead wife. Please R&R! better than it sound
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the concept presented in the silent Hill series.   
  
Authoress Notes: I think this has been done before, but, Silent Hill 2, using the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast, and my own OC in some parts, Alternative Universe in some ways. Basic rundown of the cast and who they are Although only two characters will be appearing in this chapter, Pegasus (as he's the main character) and Ryou but I'll provide character descriptions at the end of the chapter along with choices for the endings. Also forgive me if this is a little off from the original silent Hill 2 script I'm going to find it, this is just from memory right now.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: There's something..."wrong"...with this..town..  
  
This place was quiet, a little too quiet for the liking of Pegasus, he had emereged from the restroom which gave a quiet overlook of the lake and wild life, to be greeted by the sound of nothing, nothing Other than the ominous howling of the wind. He gently ran his fingers though his should length grey hair hair, and pulled out the letter from the pocket of the jacket he wore. He had driven for three hours strait to get to this town and everything seemed a bit too quiet for his own liking. This town, was full of memories, faded but still there, and for some reason, they were also memories his mind did not want to relive. "I got a letter..." He said softly to himself as though expecting some sort awed sound at this. "The envelope said 'Cecilia'" He whispered softly perhaps expecting to stun someone with the piece of information. He frowned to himself as he ran thin fingers along the faded white paper, gently tracing the name which was so neatly written in a familiar handwriting to him, that everything seemed like a dream. "But that can't be true," He softly said as he looked over the lake, in the distance was a town, far off, but none the less there, he would have to walk to rest of the way into town, but it was of no concern to him, he didn't mind really, it just meant he had more time to think about this... "A dead person can't write a letter, and she died of that damned dieses almost three years ago." He told himself letting the strands of grey hair fall around his face as he leaned over the railing slightly, the letter still clutched in his hands as he read it softly to himself, as he found himself doing frquently since the day of recieving it. It didn't really give him comfort, more of the question of where she was talking about.   
  
"In my Restless Dreams, I see that town,  
  
Silent Hill  
  
You promised you'd take me there again,   
  
But you never did.  
  
Well, I'm there now, waiting for you,   
  
In our special place."   
  
He gently folded the letter placing it in the pocket of his blue jean jacket a frown etched on his features. "Special place?" He whispered softly as he had done many times. "This whole town was out special place...Maybe the park on the lake...I remember." He smiled softly to himself as he looked at the photo, a thin pretty blonde woman dressed in a simple blue dress smiling softly, her blue eyes, shimmering softly, the same lake he was looking at now in the background. He pocketed the picture, and walked over to the car now sitting in the empty parking lot, pocketing the map of the town he had sitting in the drivers seat. He walked down past an empty looking van, next to a sigh which pointed down to a dirt path, it clearly stated   
  
TOLUCA LAKE-   
  
He followed it, the path seemed blanketed in fog, odd considering there had been a drought in the area for quiet a while, not even fog which commonly set itself over the lake in the mornings he had been there before could produce as much fog as there was around this path. His footsteps crunching in the dirt, occasionally there was the sound of something like a wolf, or a dog howling nearby, nothing truly to worry him. Most the the wild life surrounding the town had learned to stay away, or had found reason that the town and it's surrounding was not to be disturbed. Perhaps the sprits of the town scared them? None the less he continued up the foggy path unworried about the prospect of being attacked by some unknown creature.   
  
A well sat halfway up the path, no really purpose, to it, no specific meaning to it's location, it had always just...been there. He frowned as he looked around it, and then into it, the water wasn't murky, it was probably safe to drink, but he doubted he would risk it, there were plenty of little coffee shops in town and he would just stop there, before heading to the park. Putting the matter of his rumbling stomach behind him, he noticed an object floating in the water, a flat, red, metallic item there, he leaned over the edging the long strands of hair touching the water slightly. Before he rose up clutching his head falling down onto the cement around the well and leaning onto one of the poles holding up the said shelter. "When I look at that thing, it fells like there's something groping around inside my skull..." He spoke softly to himself. Finding he was doing that alot lately, perhaps he was getting very lonely, friends had told him that he needed to move on, well what few friends he had, had told him that he should move on. He closed his eyes, letting the throbbing pain in his head subside, his breaths slowly returned to normal and he slowly rose to his feet. He had no ideal what the thing in the well was, but he certainly wasn't going to be looking at it again. Ignoring the still dull throbbing in his head he began the walk down the trail again.  
  
The cement railings, ended at a gate which he knew lead to a grave yard and then to another trail which lead into town. This walk had been a royal pain in the ass if anything, his head still throbbing from the object in the well he leaned on the cement trying to catch his breath as it seemed to be rapidly leaving him. A few minutes and he pushed open the gates.   
  
The fog seemed slightly thicker here, the steeple of what he thought was either a church or the caretaker of the graveyard was barely visible in the fog. The rounded grave markers signified that it was indeed the same graveyard he had seen as he and Cecilia had been walking through the town. OF course that had been one of the few happy times they had spend while she was still well. If he remebered correctly the picture of Cecilia that he carried with him had been taken around the place where he had stopped. Or perhaps it was the park, he couldn't remember. He stepped foreward the fallen leaves crunching under, his shoes, the trail had been full of nothing but ever greens and he had almost forgotten in himself that it was autum. He walked towards a row of tomb stones, only to freeze, the sounds of movement, sounding so diffrent to him after the hour on the trail.   
  
A tall thin boy apparently still a teenager gently smudged some of the dirt off one of inscriptions on the tombstones examining it carefully, probably looking for someone he knew there, his hair was down to his back, white, a color Pegasus had rarely seen, aside from his own greyish color, it had naturally been like that and Cecilia had once told him it was because even when he was still in his mothers womb he had been stressing out over everything. Several strands of it hung around the boys shoulder, he wore a cream colored sweater with a sea green colored shirt underneither it, a pair of blue jeans around his thin legs and a pair of tenis shoes. He frowned slightly wondering if the boy would know if he were still on the right path. "Excuse me? I'm a little bit lost, would you know if this is the right road into town?" The boy turned brown eyes large and puppy like surveyed him. As though expecting him to jump the smaller boy, "Lost?" He looed to Pegasus oddly, as though half amused by his statement. "Yes," He repeated "Is this the right way into town?" He nodded slightly, his voice accented slightly, it was a calm smooth british accent his voice though, he relized would be very hard to hear if it weren't so deathly quiet around here. "Yes, There's only one road, you can't miss it." He said pointing in the direction of a gate, barely visible in the fog, relizing it was next to the end of the lake, visible reeds next to it along with an abandoned wheel barrel. Pegasus nodded to the white haired teen in thanks before turning to go. A timid sounding voice came from behind him "Wait....There's something..." He paused as if searching desprately for some words to describe what he was trying to say he finally spoke "There's something "wrong" ..with this town" He said softly Pegasus frowned amber eyes surveying the boy, softly "Is it Dangerous?" He asked softly, The boy nodded softly "And its...not just the...fog either..." He said softly pausing as though trying to find a way to pharse what he was saying was a difficult task. Pegasus shook his head softly and looked towards the gate, the fog still failing to help the vibility any. "I guess I don't really care if it's Dangerous or not." He said softly, some reason feeling that this was actually a statement that was far from true. BUt at the saem time admiting he was willing to do anything to see his beloved again. "You see I'm looking for someone there..." HE said softly, the boy murmered something in agreement. "Me too." He said softly "I'm looking for my Mama...I mean my mother..." He said coreecting himself, prbably feeling that calling her mama was childish. Pegasus turned taking a step foreward before speaking "Well I hope you find her, I'll be going now." He said softly before walking off. The gate softly swinging shut behind him. The white haired boy simply watched as the older mans sillouette was devoured by the fog, turning back to the grave stones trying to find the one he was looking for which was proving to be an impossible task as they were covering in dirt around the inscriptions, and the fog itself made things harder to read.   
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Alright, so hows that for the first chapter?  
  
Anyways now it's time for the character profiles and the descriptions of the possible endings. Seeing as though this is long enough as it is, I'm going to provide the character descriptions of the characters and this is why it makes everything seem alternate universe. It's basically the SH2 character they play combined with the stats of themselves in the series,. so..  
  
IN order of appearance:  
  
Name:Pegasus J. Crawford  
  
Age:27  
  
Description:Lost his wife to a fatal deseise almost three years ago, he somehow recieved a letter from her telling him that she's in their "Special place" The only question on his mind is "How can this be true?" and What the hell's going on here?" But is there perhaps more to this than there seems? Has something drawn him here?   
  
Chacter in Silent Hill he/she represents: James Sunderland, Protagonist.  
  
Name:Ryou Bakura  
  
Age:17  
  
Descritption: Ryou is the slightly weird teenager Pegasus meets lurking around the graveyard in Silent Hill. He appears to be rather quiet but, somtimes that changes drastically. He provides Pegasus with the warning that something is..."Wrong" with the town, and it isn't just that it's covered in fog. Does Ryou know exactly what's going on in this town? We don't know, the only thing he seems to say about himself in the earlier events is that he is looking for his family in this town.  
  
Character in Silent Hill he/she represents:Angela, possibly represents on of the possible endings, the storys Angst Ridden mystery.  
  
Name:Yugi Motou  
  
Age:17  
  
Descritption: Yugi is even more vague than Ryou on why he's here, Pegasus finds him throwing up in the appartment buildings on their first meeting. He then swears that he hasn't killed anyone...Sounds like a troubled past.. Guilty concience perhaps? He has a tendancy to take what others say to heart, and most of the time takes it as they're insulting him. Wondering? just wait.. He'll get whats coming to him.  
  
Character in Silent Hill he/she represnts: Eddie, Yet another of the games mysteries, he seems to know more about this than Angela and Angela knows more about it than James so...  
  
Name:Mokuba   
  
Age:12  
  
Descritpion: Mokuba is the seemingly bratty little kid that lies to make things hard for Pegasus. He seems to know about Cecilia and claims to be looking for her as well. He kicks an important key away from Pegasus in the appartment buildings, and is then found outside them, on a wall taunting Pegasus. He doesn't seem to see Silent Hill the same way everyone else does he even locks Pegasus in a room with several monsters at one point. What's his connection to this town?  
  
Chacter in Silent Hill He/She Represents: Laura, the games representation of innocence, possible representation of the endings.   
  
Name:Mai  
  
Age:??  
  
Descritption: Little is known about her, other than James meets her at the park on the lake, and that she looks almost exactly like his late wife, aside from her clothers and personality.  
  
Chacter in Silent Hill he/she Represents: Maria, possble representation of an ending, yeah...she's a slut...I don't like Maria.  
  
Name: Cecilia:  
  
Age: Deceased at the moment   
  
Description: Pegasus's late wife, she died three years ago from a diese but somehow managed to send a letter to him. Is she truly dead or is there more going on than meets the eye?  
  
Character he/She represents in Silent Hill: Mary, James late wife, yet again possible representation of an ending.   
  
POSSIBLE STORY ENDINGS (PLEASE VOTE ON THIS)  
  
(This is how they happen in the game:  
  
Leave: After coming to terms with his guilt James/Pegasus, leaves the town with Laura/Mokuba  
  
IN Water: James/Pegasus relizes why he came to this town, and then puts Mary/Cecilia in his car, they drive into the lake, and die. This is one of the wrost possible endings.  
  
Maria:James/Pegasus goes to the park with Maria/Mai, before agreeing to leave the town with her. As they walk off Maria/Mai begins to cough, indicating that the same illness in Mary/Cecilia is re-emerging in Maria/Mai. Thus the nightmare is about to repeat itself in a way. NOt the most fulfilling ending.  
  
Ritual: James/Pegasus revives the cult that used to exist in the town (I'll explain that later) in hopes of resurecting Mary/Cecilia.  
  
Dog: This a joke ending, I'll do it anyways to lighten up the mood, Using the DOG Key to enter the observetory in the hotel, you find that a dog is sitting behind the controls, the only thing James/Pegasus can say is...SO your the one behind this!   
  
Review and tell me which ending you think would be most suiting.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Monsters

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Silent Hill 2 so don't sue me.  
  
So you want the In water ending? Yeah I plan to do the Dog ending anyways to ligthen the mood (trust me this is gonna be Angsty by the end.) My friend said she wanted the In Water endings because of the whole getting to see Pegasus die thing. Yes the entire Silent Hill series is the greatest series of games ever created. If I can Mokuba will be brought into the next chapter (He's Laura for the sheer Joy of having him get to stomp on Pegasus's hands.) I was wondering though Should I also do the born from a Wish side story? which will focus on Maria/Mai? It's tempting. Vote on it please.  
  
Other than saying this chapter is going to be shorter than the first there's nothing much to say.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Monsters  
  
Pegasus had finally cleared the dirt path, now tired and his head still throbbing, something told him that perhaps that thing had cause permanant damage. He looked around, half expecting to see a slightly busy little resort town. What he got was a foggy desolate street the road blocked off down to his left, to his right the 'Walk' signal permanantly on. Looking down, he saw a large trail of a red substance, still wet on the ground. He paused still stunned asking himself "Is this blood?" Feeling slightly stupid as he talked to himself. He looked around sharply a thin almost formless sillouette staggered down the road. Probably some poor drunk who had gotten into a bar fight and was trying to get home before the wife balled him out perhaps? Maybe there was some sort of curfew set for the town because the fights where getting out of hand? Perhaps? Maybe? Hopefully... He began walking towards the 'person'only to find that the only thing he had to follow was a steady trail of blood. The person must have been injured badly, He turned to corner on another trail of blood, and found that after finding yet another of the red metallic items that he was back on a dirt road his head throbbing more than ever now. Past several storage buildings, he found himself at a road block...a faint buzzing sound, like radio static, which he quickly learned was coming from a radio sitting on one of the barrels. A shapeless form was moving behind the blockade. He stepped over the said wood blocking it, and looked in horror at the thing that stood before him. The thing he had been following was not a person but this...a pair of thin human looking legs, the torso beging to become mishappen, faceless, almost headless, it looked as though it was a straitjacket made of skin, as though it was covering a person from head to toe and that the said person was trying to free himself uselessly. Looking around frantically for something to protect himself with, Pegasus quickly wrenched free one of the surrounding boards, sharpy knocking the creature in the side of it's head. There was a large spray of blood as the creature fell. The nerves causing it to twitch slightly, but it appeared dead, and for some strange reason the static of the Radio had halted somewhat. It was at this time that Pegasuas had desperately wished he had heeded the boys warning about staying away from the town, that it was dangerous. His face had paled reasonably as he fell back onto the barracade. "WHat the Hell was that?!" He asked frantically looking around, hoping that someone would emerge from the shadows and tell him that this was all jsut some cruel joke. "Is it...Dead?" He looked to the blood covered plank, it had a nail through the tip of it, and although it seemed useless against something large but it had taken out the creature fairly well. After a few minutes to catch his breath, before taing the radio and leaving the fenced in area. He examined it, there was a faint voice over that static but he couldn't make anything out. He decided to pocket the thing for use later. It had been rather silent as he walked along the dirt road feeling rather sick at the sigh of the creature. What stunned him was that upon entering town he discovered that more of these..monsters had chosen to make themselves known. It was easy to avoid them, and the Radio seemed to give off a signal whenever they were near but...it still sickened him at the sight of them. He looked around the town hoping that there was someone that could tell him what the hell was going on! Monster running through town, a letter from someone who was suposed to be dead? He walked with great dismay after discovering that most of the doors to the buildings were locked. He shoved on the door of what the map marked as Neelys Bar, relieved to find the place was opened. The windows had been covered in newspapers, and the inside was dark, he could barely see there was what looked like a map sitting on the counter, marked on it were several places which he already knew were caved in, cicled was an area which he had been to before it was an old RV in which the same map was located and another of the red metallic items. HE had discovered a key on a body near the end of a diffrent street and discovered from the said map on the table of the bar that the only way to even get near the park was to cut through a set of appartment buildings. He frowned at this and just proceeded to walk towards their spot on the map.   
  
His head was throbbing uncontrolably and he was walking around town with a rather large plank anyone would look at this as odd. He was slightly thankful there weren't any people on the street but the people in the appartment would be a diffrent story. Or at least he hoped there would be people in the apartments and not just monsters. If that's what you'd call them.   
  
Oh how he wished he had headed the boys warning. 


	3. Yugi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the concept of Silent Hill 2. But I did just buy the Silent Hill 3 game! It rocks!  
  
Authoress Notes: I'm just skipping around to the dialoge Because other than that not much happens in the appartments. If I did it the way I played the game he would be walking around for hours and the riddles aren't really as fun and cryptic as the other riddles in Silent Hill 1. But yeah this is going to focus more on dialoge and character interaction than fighting monsters. YOu want endless bloodshed ask about Resident Evil. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: Yugi  
  
THe apartments were a rat maze. That was for sure. It was get this, find that, just about every door was locked. Still those creatures roamed every corner. There was one creature in particular that scared him the most. It glared at him through the gate and for once he was thankful there was a locked door between him and it. Somehow he knew it was there for him. And that it spelled trouble and something inside him he didn't really want to remember. Headache and all he was thankful that these creatures were easily taken care of. He had found a flashlight on a maneiqiun in one of the rooms. He paused at the fire gate, a key laying on the ground on the other side perked his intrest. Pegasus knelt softly on the ground, it would be simple enough stick your hand through and grab the key. Assuming there wasn't any creature who would knaw his arm off in the process. He grunted the key was apparently farther away than it looked. Footsteps, catching sight of a pair of tennis shoes which quickly kicked the key out of his reach. Amber eyes widened as the same shoe steped on his hand "Ow!!" He pulled back his hand sucking on his fingers to try to ease the newly induced pain. It was the good kind though, something caused by a human. The voice of a little boy giggled as a hand barely visible in the dark pointed "Ha-ha!" It mocked before running off "Hey wait!" He managed to get out before the little boy ran down the dark hallway until he was nothing more than a shadow. "Damn it!" He swore to himself still sucking on his figners.  
  
He had found a handgun in a shopping cart. The room was rather shot up but the handgun wasn't damamged and he had managed to find several boxes of amunition. "But the question is Dear Watson," He smiled jokingly to himself. "What is a shopping cart doing in the middle of an appartment?" He shrugged and exited the room. A male scream rung in his ears as soon as he entered the hallway. It was human at least perhaps he Wasn't the only person here...well that little boy had been there but, he apparently would rather visit with the monsters that let dear old uncle Pegasus ask him any questions and have the nice key. He entered the room in which the scream originated from. Finding it marked as room 208. Opening the door he found the typical layout of an appartment. A figure seated at the TV his face stained with blood. The TV reflecting the splatter He felt himself sicken reasonably at this site. The last thing he wanted to see. ANother human dead. "Oh my God.... Who could've..." He held a hand over his mouth to keep himself from throwing up. Of all the things which could have upset him at the moment he saw the one he wanted to see the least.   
  
Room 101 had been unlocked. The first floor of the appartments seemed like a reasonable place to find an exit. The door creaked shut behind him as he saw a site which sickened him. Mangled and smelling of fresh blood, the body of a man crammed into the refrigerator in the kitchen. It had been hasty the legs and mangled arms both at rather uncomfortable angles a look of absolute agony on the persons face. "What the...? Who could have done this..." He was beyond comprehending how anyone could ever do something that sick to a person. He struggled with his hearing. The sound of someone vomiting in the next room. Hesitantly he walked forewards, the radio remained content, there were no monsters in this particular room. It had to be human. Probably someone more unfortunate than him to have stumbled on this godforsaken sight. He turned the door knob a boy his hair spiked up almost unnnaturally magenta tips and blonde bangs which shook furiously with each time he threw up. He wore a loss blue and white stripped T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He turned and looked frantically at Pegasus violet orbs full of fear. "It wasn't me! I didn't do it!" He yelled fighting back tears and shaking his head violently. "Do what?" Asked Pegasus several strands of silver falling around his shoudlers as he knelt down to eye level with the teen. "I didn't do anything. I, I swear! He was like this when I got here..." He cried once again frantically shaking his head. Pegasus really had no ideal what to say. This boy seemed so incredibly upset about something, perhaps it was just the fact that he had seen someone murdered in such a gross fashion. "My uh, my names Pegasus. Pegasus Crawford." The boy froze from his hysterical rantings "Ummm...Yugi." He said simply. Pegasus was slightly relieved, the boy was just nervous. "Yugi, who's that dead guy in the kitchen?" Wrong question, wrong time, not the best conversation starter. The boy began to look hysteric again the beads of sweat falling from his brow caused by the exertion of vomiting. "I didn't do it. I swear I didn't kill anybody." He froze once more "You're not friends with that red, pyramid thing, are you?" He looked rather dumbfounded at the question "Red pyramid thing? I don't know what yer talkin' about.Honest. But I did see some weird-lookin' monsters. They scared the hell outta me, so I ran in here..." He said his story sounding reasonably believable although he doubted that was all of it. "Well, I guess this place isn't too safe either. What happened here anyway?" He figured it was worth a try to ask a human willing to listen to him. Yugi shook his head sounding rather irritated "Uh I, I told ya I don't know. I'm not even from this town. I just, I just..." He chuckled softly although rather curious as to why people, normal people were getting dragged into this...this hellhole. "You too, huh. Something just brought you here, right?" He asked putting a hind on his chin in a thoughtful gesture. Yugi stuttered slightly then nodded "Umm... yeah. You could say that..." He nodded once more in acknowledgement "Well whatever it is... I think you better get out of here soon." The boy nodded standing up "Yeah yer right. What about you?" He asked a look of relief flashing on his face. "I'll leave as soon as I'm done here. Yugi... be careful." He said as he turned to go "Pegasus, I... I... um... You be careful too." He said softly uncertainly. Yes this was just a normal guy stuck in a place like this. Exactly like him.   
  
The adjacent appartment building was just as bad it was even more like a rat maze. After getting that key the child from earlier had kicked away he entered the appartments. He then walked into the bedroom of one of the nearby rooms. Room 109. The boy from earlier his gaze vacant and dreamlike as he gazed into his reflection in a nearby wall length mirror. What worried Pegasus was that he was also holding a butcher knife. White hair spread about his body. "Oh... it's you." He whispered softly as if expecting someone else. "Yeah... I'm Pegasus." He said gently worried he might do something to trigger this boys rage. "Ryou."  
  
He spoke softly his accent not wavering his voice not getting any louder. It was soft and tired sounding. " Ryou... okay. I don't know what you're planning..." He said taking a step towards him "But there's always another way." He placed the knife in front of his face looking up at Pegasus through hollowed brown orbs. "Really? But... You're the same as me. It's easier just to run.  
  
Besides, it's what we deserve." He looked puzzled. What was he talking about? His anger at the boys soft half willing comment "No... I'm not like you." His voice took on a sarcastic tone which he never thought he would hear from the person. "Are you afraid?" He asked sitting up with a cruel look in his eyes which suddenly disappeared "I, I'm sorry." He apologized softly "It's okay... Did you find your mother?" He said softly asking the question to try to make conversation. ANything to stall what he knew might happen. "Not yet... She's not anywhere." He said softly. Pegasus looked concerned "Did she live in this apartment building?" He shook his head "I don't know..." As he stood up. "So all you know is she lived in this town?" He froze a glare heating up his pale face "What did you say? How do you know that?" He asked squinting his eyes dangerously as he walked towards the pale haired older man. "Well... I just figured, cause this is where you're looking for her." He shrugged "How else would I know?" His gaze lightened as the knife dropped to his side. "Yeah..."  
  
"Am I right?" He turned away softly rocking on the balls of his feet "I'm so tired..." He whispered softly. Pegasus sighed apparently he was not really going to get anywhere with him at this time. "So why did you come to this town anyway?" He turned tucking away a strand of white hair. "...I, I'm sorry. Did you find... the person you're looking for?" He asked smiling softly a fake smile. He had done the same so many times for Cecilia. "Not yet." He said taking out the picture of the woman stopping down to show it the boy. "Her name's Cecilia. She's my wife..." Ryou carefully examined the picture and shook his head indicating that he did not recognize Cecilia. "I'm sorry." He said softly handing the picture back to Pegasus "It's okay. Anyway, she's dead. I don't know why I think she's here." Brown orbs full of confusion stared back at him "...She's dead?" He cocked his head to the side Pegasus noting the semi cute way the strands fell with his every movement. "Don't worry, I'm not crazy. Least, I don't think so..." He said with a chuckle as Ryou rose "I've gotta find my mama..." He stood once again and began to walk towards the door. Pegasus stopped him. "Should I go with you? This town's dangerous. Now I know what you meant back there in the cemetery." He shook his hair faking a smile softly "I'll be okay by myself. Besides, I'd just slow you down."   
  
"What about that?" He pointed to the knife still clutched in Ryou's right hand. He nodded and turned to him. "Will you hold it for me?" He nodded relieved the boy wasn't going to kill himself. "Sure. No problem." He chuckled slightly as he walked towards him "If I kept it.... I'm not sure what I might do." Pegasus took a step foreward and reach out to take the knife from Ryou. The boy fell back a scream emerging from his lips as he fearfully pointed the knife at the older man. "No!! I'm sorry...I've been bad... Please don't..." He backed up hesitantly setting the knife down on the nearby table and nearly running out of the room. He walked over wondering about the boy. He picked up the knife. Noting the bloodstain on it's edge. He wasn't going to use it as a weapon. Doing so would only make him think of the boy. Ryou. What exactly was Wrong with him? What was wrong with this town? 


	4. Memories of the Waters

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Silent Hill 2 so don't sue me.  
  
Once again I'm focusing on   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: Memories of the waters  
  
Pegasus stepped out of the appartments slightly relieved. The air in there was rather constricting and even in the fog he was thankful he could at least breath without smelling something he didn't want to smell. He walked down a small alleyway, before his ears caught the sound of soft humming. He took a few steps forewords before catching sight of a boy, about 11 sitting on top of a wall dressed in an orange body warmer jacket a blue and purple stripped shirt and a pair of jeans. He had long messy looking black hair and blue eyes.   
  
IT was the same boy who had stepped on his hand and kicked away the key earlier and he had to fight away all of his best insticts not to pick up a rock and throw it at the stupid little kid.   
  
Perhaps if he was lucky something would come along and eat him. But regardless he stepped forewards into the boys line of view and yelled to catch his attention. "It was you, wasn't it? You're the one who stepped on my hand." The boy smirked slightly a mischevious look on his face as he ran a finger under his nose and spoke in a sarcastic tone that made Pegasus clinch his fist. "I don't know... Maybe I did..." Pegasus growled frustratedly before thinking of something else he wanted to know "What's a little Boy like you doing here anyway?" He glared down at Pegasus looking slightly confused and at the time annoyed before speaking "Huh? Are you blind or something?" He asked moving his hand foreward to reveal a letter in his hand "What's that letter?" THe boy crossed his arms glaring at Pegasus as he perapred to jump down off the wall. "None of your business." He stated as he began to walk away but then turned around crossed his arms his blue eyes filled with hatred "You didn't love Cecilia anyway!" He shouted before turning again "Wait! How do you know Cecilia's name!" Before he could even finish the little boy was once again nowhere to be seen. Yet another mystery this town had presented. Who exactly was this little boy? How did he know about Cecilia, but most of all what right did he have to tell Pegasus that he never really loved her anyways? Cecilia meant the world to him.  
  
He walked throught the fog. His next destination was the Park. Rosewater park had been one of their "Special Places" It overlooked the lake and they had stayed there an entire day just looking at the park. That was of course when Cecilia had still been well enough to make the walk from the hotel. He walked through the whole place. Hoping to find her anywhere when he came upon the fencing that surrouned the cement near the lake. What he saw made him freeze  
  
A woman was standing there. She had long blonde hair which curles up in several places  
  
she was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt unbuttoned in all but two places, wearing a   
  
pink lepoard print skirt with knee high boots. A butterfly tattoo right above her skirt.  
  
He walked towards her cautiously, oh was this really her? Cecilia? He spoke "Cecilia?"   
  
She turned around, blue eyes meeting his as she smiled seductivly "No... you're not." His  
  
voice dropped softly as she spoke leaning up against the railing stretching her legs.   
  
He had to admit she was beautiful but something bugged him about her. "Do I look like your girlfriend?"  
  
She asked in a seductive voice. he shook his head "No.... my late wife." He stated  
  
" I can't believe it... You could be her twin.Your face, your voice... Just your hair and clothes are different."  
  
He stated in absolute amazement at the similiaritys. The woman frowned and then reverted  
  
back to the seductive smile "My name... is Mai." She stated chuckling before speaking again  
  
"I don't look like a ghost.Do I?" She joked softly tapping her finger to his nose   
  
"See? Feel how warm I am." He froze at her touch as she moved his right hand up to her chest.  
  
He pulled his hand away frantically. "You're really not Cecilia!" He said both shocked and  
  
dissappointed. Mai glared "I told you... I'm Mai." She said sounding irritated "Sorry, I was confused."  
  
He apologized and then began to walk away from Mai in the direction he had came from. It was quiet  
  
evident that Mary wasn't there. "Where are you going?" Mai demanded placing her hands on her  
  
hips in an offended way. "I'm looking for Cecilia." He stated. "Have you seen her?"  
  
She crossed arms once more looking confused now. "Didn't you say she died?"  
  
Pegasus paused, anoyone else would have been amazed at his lapses in memory "Oh yeah..."  
  
He paused thinking about the exact time "three years ago. But I got a letter from her. She said,  
  
she was waiting in our "Special Place"." He stated.   
  
Mai frowned in deep though. "And that's here?" She questioned "Anyway, I haven't seen her." She  
  
stated "Is this your only "special place"?" She asked. He thought for a moment. A grainy memory   
  
from long ago came to mind. IT was cecilia. "Well, there's the hotel, too, I guess. The one on the lake... I  
  
wonder if it's still there." Mai frowned looking to him. "The Lakeview Hotel?" She asked he nodded  
  
"Yeah, it's still there. So, the hotel was your "special place" huh? I'll bet it was." She  
  
snickered Pegasus was getting feed up with this woman and her mockery of Cecilia. So he began to   
  
walk away. She ran forewards grabbing his arm "Don't get so mad. I was just joking. Anyway, it's not that way.  
  
It's this way." Mai said pointing in the opposite direction that Pegasus had just came from. Pegasus  
  
nodded before turning to walk in that direction. Mai of course began following him. He looked back  
  
slightly annoyed. He didn't like this woman. He sighed trying to hide his annoyance. "You're coming with me?"  
  
Maid growled "You were gonna just leave me here?"  
  
"No but..." He stuttered as she glared gesturing around "With all these monsters around?"  
  
"No, I just..." He couldn't even get a word in before she began yelling again. "I'm all alone here. Everyone else is gone...   
  
I look like Cecilia,don't I? You loved her, right?" She froze her face changing into a sadistic  
  
smile "Or maybe you hated her..."  
  
He sighed tunring away "Don't be ridiculous." He huffed turning to walk away. Mai follwing behind him  
  
"So it's okay?" She asked. Pegasus threw his hands up into the air with an exasperated sigh  
  
Even if he said no it would just mean more yelling. "Yeah, fine." He sighed before walking on.  
  
At least now he would have some company. 


	5. Chasing Mokuba

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Silent Hill 2 so don't sue me. You won't get that much anyways.  
  
Authoress Notes: Darn... I took a long time in even starting this... Yeah I know but schools been keeping me very busy so... Enjoy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Chasing Mokuba  
  
They walked along the roads alone, Mai following slowly after Pegasus the fog would have made things seem like they were cold but in reality it wasn't. Everything was mild, the only thing the fog really did was render his sight almost useless. They had encountered a few of the... monsters and it seemed as though Mai only got in the way in these cases. None the less he hadn't objected and she seemed to walk about without notice of the danger. Slowly but surely he was getting frustrated, she was keeping him from Cecilia, the one person he really wanted to see in this miserable hell hole. Oh why did he even bother.  
  
They had come across a small bowling alley and for some reason it stood out to Pegasus. He had walked forewards and eventually began to open the glass doors. Mai pouted crossing her arms and she leaned casually up against the wall. "I'll wait here." She said firmly flicking back a few strands of her blonde hair. "I hate bowling." She said as if Pegasus expected that to mean anything to him. He chuckled though more at the glee of the thought of being rid of this woman even for a few seconds. "I didn't come here to play," He said causally as he opened the door "You know." He added in as he walked in, and the door closed behind him. Was it really safe to leave Mai out there? Alone? with the monsters? He didn't like her but then again the only time's he had imagened her death had been in his usual cartoony style. "Hurry Back, okay" he had heard her say. Suddenly, he felt guilty..  
  
The first door on the right had lead to a storage room. Distant voices could be heard, voices that sounded familiar. It was The little boy, and Yugi the teenager from the appartments. Somehow the white haired teenager came to mind but he pushed the thought away and listening closely.   
  
Yugi sat on the table cradeling the peice of pizza. He really had no idea where it came from himself. The boy names Mokuba stood on the table in front of him, his messy bangs not hiding the intrest one bit. "So," He spoke as casually as if they had been old friends "What'd you do? Robbery,murder?" He asked the questions too as if they were normal everyday things Yugi just shrugged as he swallowed his current mouthfull of pizza and spoke "Nah, Nothing like that." The boy turned around and pointed a finger at Yugi looking rather disappointed that he had had no real crimes. Or at least none of any intrest. "Hah!" he laughed "You're just as gutless fatso!" He chimed causing the spikey haired teen to blush angrily "Why'd you say that for!?" He asked in a half yelling hurt tone his crimson eye's displaying a strange emotion. "I thought you said the cops were after you!" He pointed out as he leaped down from the table. "No." Yugi stated "I just ran cause I was scared." He remarked again crossing his arms "I don't know what the cops are doing." The child brushed the black hair out of his face as he spoke with a child like innocence "But if you did something bad, why don't you just say you were sorry?" He asked and for a moment anyone would want to comfort the child. For he would soon find out that life wasn't that easy "Well.." He turned his head to the side absently running his shoe into the hardwood floor of the bowling alley. "I guess I run away lot's too." Yugi sighed putting a hand on his chin his eye's locked on the floor. "It's not good." He said with a sigh "They wouldn't listen. Nobody will ever forgive me." He spoke this words with such a tone that said even if the people he had done something to would forigve him he would never really forgive himself for it.   
  
Pegasus sighed looking around the store room before deciding to walk out. But not before he heard the part of the conversation that got him intrested. "Did you find that lady you were looking for?" He asked the boy "What's her name..." He thought for a minute before it finally seemed to come to the short teenager "Cecilia?" Pegasus froze. So the boy was looking for Cecilia too? He walked towards the room where the voices originated and only saw Yugi sitting on the table eating pizza. The boy was nowhere to bee seen. "Yugi?" He stepped closer to the teen who looked to him slightly suprised at the sight of another person. "Oh...umm, yer..." He froze his crimson eye's deep in thought. "Pegasus. We met in the apartment building." The older grey haired man reminded. "Yeah I remember but..." He seemed to be trying to thing of something else before Pegasus spoke breaking his train of thought once again. "Are you alone here, Yugi?" The spikey haired teen shook his head. A lone green bowling ball rolled out across the floor towards the teen with his oddly colored hair. Two pairs of eye's Amber and Crimson looked to the ball before both following the direction it came from with just their eyes. The boy was making his run for the exit door. THe bowling ball his distractions as he opened the door before turning around and waving with a smile on his face that made Pegasus want to hurt him even more "Bye-Bye!" The door slammed and Pegasus rushed forewards. Before turning around. "Wait! Come back!" He yelled as if it would do any good before turning back to the teen with tricolored hair "Yugi! Let's go after him!" He pointed towards the door. Although relizing that he knew who he was walking about. "Huh?" He looked confused "Mokuba? But why...?" Pegasus seemed thoughtful for a moment seeing if he could recall the name, if cecilia had ever mentioned it "Mokuba? Is that his name?" Yugi shook his head "That's what he said." Pegasus suddenly developed an angry expression. "This town is full of monsters! How can you sit there and eat pizza!?" Yugi simply shruged "He said he was fine by himself...He said a fatso like me would just slow her down." Pegasus sighed turning around "Forget you.." He sighed before turning back around "Who is that boy anyways?"   
  
Yugi simply shrugged again "I dunno all I know. All I know is his name. I swear." Pegasus exited the bowling alley with these last words.  
  
_________  
  
Yeah short so sue me. It was gonna be longer but my fingers a freezing right now cause we're experiencing heating problems. 


End file.
